bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nonny
Nonny is a brainy, cautious, and overly calm male guppy. He's more likely to comment on the action than get swept up in it, and he often uses an advanced vocabulary for his age. His best friends are Oona and/or Gil. Physical activities make Nonny a little unsure of himself, he'd rather define "basketball" than play it. His willingness to keep trying, combined with encouragement from his friends, often leads him to triumph in the end. Nonny loves to read books. His nickname is Nonners, although, nobody calls him that but Deema. His original nickname is "Mr. Cautious". Looks Nonny has peach skin, orange hair, and green eyes. He wears blue glasses which are shown to look like scuba goggles, and his tail is light green with dark green stripes. His ears are slightly larger than the other guppy's, and he is thinner than them as well. Because of his thin stature, it gives him the illusion of having unusually large hands. 185px-251px-Im nonny.png|'Nonny saying his name in the theme song.' Skills Singing Nonny doesn't sing that often, but he did have a solo in the episode, "Can You Dig It?" titled He Found It, and a full solo in "The Puppy And The Ring", "Cavern Realm Song". Music Nonny has been shown playing instruments in multiple songs. For example, in "Puppy Love!", ''he was shown playing a tamborine, and in "The Puppy And The Ring", he played the guitar and piano. Dancing Nonny has been shown to be a back dancer in many episodes, however his dance skills have been shown to not be as good as the others. An example of this is in "The Wizard of Oz-tralia!", when he was dancing with the others to the Dingo song. Relationships Oona Oona is Nonny's best and closest friend. They are the quietest of the Guppies and they mainly sing back-up. Many fans have paired these two together because of the many hobbies they have in common. Whenever Oona asks a question, Nonny will be the main one who answers it. Plus they often have lunch together. Gil Nonny's friendship with Gil isn't high, but they are good friends. In the episode ''Fishketball!, Gil helped Nonny catch the ball and at the end of the game. He then thanked him for his help. Deema Nonny seem to be close to Deema as well. She often calls him "Nonners" and they often danced next to one another. Deema also put sunscreen on his back for him during the song. "At The Beach" GobyThe Amusement Parking Lot! Although they don't hang out as much, Goby considers Nonny as his friend. The two love to narrate the stories their friends play in during recess and have even acted in a story together in The Amusement Parking Lot!. Molly The relationship between these two is currently unknown, but it is believed that the two are friends. Although in Spooky , they were dancing together, and he held her hand. They are the only 2 never to have a story together. Appearances Nonny has been appeared in every episode, but his main character appearances are: TBA Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Guppy Category:Bubble Guppies Characters Category:Bubble Guppies Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Nonny's Gallery Category:Episodes who have Nonny as a Main Character Category:Songs that Have Nonny in the Background Category:Student Category:Boys